Necropolis
The realm known as Necropolis is a disturbing world ruled by Zombiejiger the Necrobane, the author of Liber Necropolis. Appearance Necropolis is a world of jet black stone with a pale, bleached white soil that resembles chalk. Mountains and large areas of obsidian decorate the desolate landscape. Deep, yawning cracks lead down to the core of the world, and emit a purple glow that causes a feeling of despair and dread in mortals who get near. A few plants litter the world, small and pale bushes long dead but eternally preserved in their state. The wind resembles the screams of the damned as it whirls across the graveyard realm. Storms of purple lightning are common. Most of the world is covered in great stone ruins of Gothic or Egyptian architecture. Hieroglyphs mark the walls and doorways, while the Mark of Z is present on the great pyramidal temples. Hundreds of thousands of crypts are built across Necropolis, often around the cities. Each of the cities is a collection of clustered temples, graves and smaller pyramids. Each crypt contains one or more of the Resting. Stone statues, cold and grey are found almost everywhere. These are the Watchers, guards who will mercilessly kill those who do not belong. The most remarkable of the structures are Zombiejiger's Mausoleum, the Sepulcher of Dark Arms, the Library of Life and Death and the Nyx Gates. The first is the largest structure on Necropolis, a massive building with gothic spires and architecture yet an undeniably Ancient Egyptian design. From within, Z monitors his world and the rest of reality. Inside are all of the Necrobane's collection, ranging from trophy skulls to a Miasma Jewel to various magical artifacts. The legions of Necrobane Praetorians and Necropolis War Sphinxes, gifts from Sol, are also contained inside. Next to the Mausoleum is the Sepulcher, a pyramid containing the Necrobane's arsenal of conventional, enchanted and gifted weapons. The Library of Life and Death contains a countless number of volumes, ranging from Z's fellow Titan Prince's writings to the Necronomicon and others. Z's own book, Liber Necropolis, is one of the many writings contained inside. The Nyx Gates are a set of four large doorways, each emblazoned with a different symbol. These seemingly lead to nowhere, although the Charon Gate takes whoever passes through to the domain of one of the Nameless Ones. The other three cause an odd tingling sensation and cause a sense of panic if passed through. The Valley of Tears is a massive depression in the land, revealing stripes of black rock through the white soil. Constant storms rage overhead, illuminating the bleached bones of deceased kaiju and other beasts. A large cliff that ends with an abrupt drop stands before the valley, allowing an almost perfect view of the scenery. The Cursed Soul, a massive and demonic creature made of solid smoke, is bound in chains nearby. From the peak overlooking the valley, the roars of the Cursed Soul can be heard above the thunder and wind. Only one land feature is visible from space when Necropolis manifests in known space, and that is the representation of the Necrobane. When the Titan Prince reveals himself as Necropolis to mortals, the land splits open to reveal a pair of eyes and a fanged maw. If necessary, the mouth can spit purple fireballs capable of vaporizing even the largest asteroid or starship. Size is not constant on Necropolis, and buildings will often seem to change sizes for mortals. Inhabitants *'Zombiejiger, the Necrobane': The ruler of the world. *'Zoe': Z's daughter, an occasional occupant. *'Harbingers of the Necrobane': Z's counterparts to the Emissaries of Sol. *'Necrovore': TBA *'Necrobane Praetorians': Gifts from Sol, used as Necrobane's honor guards and soldiers. *'Necropolis War Sphinxes': Gifts from Sol, war juggernauts. *'Bal-Mortuus': Zombiejiger's guardian beast. *'Panthera Galberos': A successful experiment by Zombiejiger, used as another guard/pet. *'Watchers': Statues made of grey stone, generally humanoid but with longer-than-normal necks and claws. They wear skull-like masks that have two angular extensions that reach down the Watcher's cheeks. Under these masks the statues appear to have serpent-like noses and cat-like eyes. The Watchers appear to be simple creations of stone, but in fact they are sentient creatures capable of motion. True to their name, the Watchers watch over the graves of the fallen in Necropolis. *'The Resting': Animated skeletons, most either wear black or white robes and armor. The Resting carry staffs that resemble dark towers with pearls held in claws on the top. These entities function as both the citizens, soldiers and guards of Zombiejiger. Whispers can be heard when the Resting are active, but they will not speak unless a mortal asks a direct question. Even then, they will answer in the shortest possible way. *'Undead Unicorns': Exactly what they sound like, skeletal unicorns. *'The Nameless Ones': Eldritch creatures which live under the mausoleums and cathedrals littering Necropolis. Only Zombiejiger knows their true names. **'Phobos': A term used for a creature that dwells under the Charon Gates, which has briefly been seen by the living, one of two Nameless Ones to have been seen and not killed their discoverer. The sketch drawn by the poor soul to have seen it showed two gaping mouths and countless feelers. **'Deimos': The other creature to have been seen and not instantly have devoured the being unfortunate enough to see it. *'Cursed Soul': A titanic, demonic kaiju bound in chains. The beast's history is unknown, although rumors say that it was defeated by the Necrobane, but he liked it too much to kill and keeps it as a trophy. *'Awakened Shrubs': Sentient, undead and bleached white shrubs with no leaves. *'Corpse Zettons': Undead kaiju. Location *'Zombiejiger's Mausoleum': A massive building that can best be described as a combination of a crypt, cathedral and castle. This is where the Necrobane reigns over Necropolis and where he wrote the Liber Necropolis. The Mausoleum has gothic architecture and is decorated with ancient runes and hieroglyphics. Deep catacombs lined with bones are built underneath it, where some of the Nameless Ones dwell. Seemingly out of place, a couple of rooms are built with beautiful, plush furnishings for guests. *'Sepulcher of Dark Arms': Z's weapons vault. *'Library of Life and Death': Zombiejiger's personal library, open for anyone to view. It contains books such as the Necronomicon and Liber Necropolis, among thousands of other books. The library is one of the Overlord's favorite locations on Necropolis, and his pride and joy. It is connected to his Mausoleum a great hallway. *'Valley of Tears': A great valley that is known for its especially powerful storms, which rage almost all the time. Great kaiju bones litter this area, yet no living creatures in Necropolis resemble these bones. One of Zombiejiger's favorite places to take... visitors... under his protection. Most mortals to see it are awestruck. *'Nyx Gates': Several mysterious stone gates that appear to lead to nowhere. There are no buildings anywhere nearby, however, nor any ruins. Those who have passed through the gates have said that a strange sensation comes over them, not otherwise no physical effects. **'Charon Gate': One of the gates, decorated with a coin. **'Osiris Gate': Another gate, decorated with an ankh. **'Chernobog Gate': Another gate, this one appears to be broken in half. **'Jormungand Gate': The final known gate, decorated with an ouroboros. *'The Duat': The Duat is a prison deep below the ground, where Ammit is contained. Threats/Concerns *'Nyarlathotep': The Crawling Chaos, a darker and merciless rival to Zombiejiger. Nyarlathotep once attempted to conquer Necropolis as a display of power, but was forced out after a great battle with Zombiejiger and the Watchers, Resting and even some Nameless Ones. A statue of his bat-like form rests inside the Library of Life and Death. *'Vagash The Lich Queen': A Lich Queen who attempted to invade Necropolis while the Necrobane was away. Sol was watching over the realm at the time and defeated and imprisoned her. Zombiejiger has tried unsuccessfully to talk Sol into letting him remove Vagash head and pearl. Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Zombiejiger